Magnus Bane y El cabello con Vida
by BadBitchAndRealest
Summary: Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


_**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade del Foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**_

 _Summary: Dumbledore siempre esta guardando muchos secretos, pero el ya sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo y necesita que alguien le cuide este._

* * *

 _A mediados de los 90' en Londres muggle, un 'viejo' vestido, en unos ropajes más parecidos a un vestido, llamando la atención de la gente, ya que su acompañante a simple vista, parecía un veinteañero, algo extravagante cabe decir._

—Albus, deberías saber que las barbas largas, pasaron de moda hace una gran cantidad de años— dice el más "joven" y sus ojos de gato centelleantes observaban todo, atentamente.

—Magnus, nunca desperdiciaría una buena charla, con un buen y viejo amigo, pero debemos llegar a lo que nos a compleja ya no soy el de antes, y necesito que consigas la autorización para buscar al nuevo guardián del secreto.

Magnus rodó los ojos y murmuró algo entre dientes, algo como "se llevaría bien con Ragnor".

—Albus, la autorización lleva meses lista, eras tú el que debía buscar alguien de confianza para el trabajo.

—Magnus no falta mucho la segunda guerra mágica ya estallo, pero creo y deseo que La Srta. Granger tenga una vida longeva y estoy segura de que es la idónea para este trabajo, ella es hija de Muggles o como los llaman ustedes, Mundanos, pero tiene unas habilidades excepcionales, que nunca había visto en una bruja tan joven…—Dijo en un tono melancólico antes de ser interrumpido por la mesera, que traía sus pedidos.

Mientras Albus terminaba de comer, una chica de alrededor de 16 años, entro a la cafetería con pasos decididos, pero al ver al mago, se le acerco algo temerosa al ver a su extraño acompañante.

—Profesor Dumbledore, quede extrañada por su solicitud.

—Ah, Señorita Granger, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, solo que mi buen amigo aquí presente y yo le tenemos una solicitud. —Tomo un respiro, en el cual aprovecho de sonreír al ver la mueca de Horror de Magnus. —Magnus Bane, Hermione Granger—Hizo las propias presentaciones y un ademan para que le llevaran la cuenta. —Magnus, me podrías hacer el favor de pagar, el dinero muggle y yo nunca hemos ido bien.

Magnus al llegar la cuenta, solo movió su mano e hizo aparecer unos billetes que luego dejo al lado de la cuenta.

—Señorita Granger, El Sr. Bane nos llevara a su departamento, para que pueda explicar lo que nos acompleja, espero de usted que no comparta con nadie, el secreto que estoy por compartirle, no le podrá contar ni siquiera al Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley por consecuencia. — Hermione asintió algo temerosa, ya que veía que era un asunto sumamente serio.

Se retiraron del Café, para luego caminar unas cuantas cuadras y llegar a un callejón, donde Magnus comenzó a hacer dibujos en la pared.

—Albus yo pasare primero, luego pasas tú o la chica, no importa solo debe ser rápido estos Cazadores de sombras, son extremadamente irritables. — Magnus, camino hacia la pared y entro rápidamente al portal, al cual Hermione comenzó a ser empujada por el viejo Profesor.

—No hay que perder tiempo, la veo al otro lado Srta. Granger.

Hermione, cayó abruptamente en algo que parecía y se sentía como pasto, al pararse comenzó a observar atentamente su entorno, hasta que sintió algo tirándole el cabello, extrañada dio la vuelta y vio a Magnus Bane, con una pequeña rama en su mano, y como acto involuntario, se toco el cabello y saco un trozo de rama de este. Desconcertada como estaba, solo atino a gritarle.

— ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso?

Magnus sin verse avergonzado sonrió como el gato de Cheshire y dio una escueta respuesta. — Quería saber si tenía vida— Hermione, dio un grito de frustración, y probablemente le hubiera golpeado, si no fuera porque el profesor Dumbledore, llego rápidamente por el portal.

—Magnus, no podemos tomarle mucho tiempo a la Srta. Granger, de seguro tiene cosas que hacer. —Magnus, lo observo aburrido y les indico que lo siguieran, hasta una cabaña, en la cual toco la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual lo volvió a intentar pero gritando algo.

— ¡Dulce Vaina, Se que estás ahí dentro!—Se escucho la apertura de unos cerrojos y al abrir un chico verde y con cuernos salió y observo a Magnus con cansancio, para luego darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

—Ragnor Fell, brujo y dueño de muchos dolores de cabezas, por favor pasen. —Hermione, no podía terminar de creer lo que estaba viendo, los ojos de Magnus los había tomado como ilusión óptica, pero nada de un chico verde y con cuernos podía ser tomado como una ilusión óptica.

—Hermione Granger, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí. —Ragnor observo a Magnus y luego rodo los ojos.

—Creo que puedo decir que tu eres el remplazo, para que cuides el secreto del mundo de las sombras.

Lo Básico que debes saber, ya que el resto lo aprenderás con los años es que Los Cazadores de Sombras, o Nephilim, tienen sangre angelical en sus venas y son unos guerreros que toda su vida, son preparados para combatir demonios; Luego estamos los Subterráneos o la segunda categoría, Nosotros los Brujos somos hijos de un mortal y un demonio, Los Hijos de la Luna son los Lobos, Los hijos de Noche son los vampiros y las Hadas, que son mitad ángel y mitad demonio.

Hermione tomo un gran respiro luego de Ragnor terminara de hablar, y salió de la cabaña a tomar aire. Unos minutos más tarde el Viejo profesor salió y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

—Srta. Granger, sé que esto es mucho pedir, un gran secreto y si usted cree que no podrá guardarlo, le borrare la memoria y será libre de irse, pero si no esta será una responsabilidad que tendrá que llevar toda su vida. Y aunque no me guste presionarla, necesito una respuesta lo más pronto posible ya que debemos contactarnos con los Cazadores de Sombras e informarles del cambio.

—Profesor, ¿Por qué ellos, si saben sobre nosotros, pero el resto de la sociedad mágica no puede saber de ellos?

Albus la observo, recordándose así mismo hace muchos años atrás, con unas dudas muy parecidas.

—Los Cazadores de Sombras, son muy arrogantes y les gusta creer que tienen el control de todo lo que sucede. —dijo Magnus desde atrás, con desdén y arrastrando las palabras.

 _Sera como hablar con un Sangre Pura_ pensó Hermione, y sonrió feliz, de saber cómo tendría que lidiar con estos Nephilim.

—Si Hubieras dicho eso antes, no me habría asustado, no es nada que un pequeño hechizo de piernas de gelatina o calvicie, no solucione.—Magnus sonrió al escuchar a la chica, feliz de que detrás de ese horrible cabello había alguien con el que disfrutaría conversar.

* * *

— ¡Hermione Jean Granger, me prometiste que cuidarías tu cabello!—Chilla Magnus horrorizado al ver a Hermione luego de un largo tiempo.

—No es como si pudiera haber ido a la peluquería estando en Guerra Magnus, estuve como 7 meses escapando—Le respondió la Chica rodando los ojos, pero luego lo abrazo, sabiendo que él no mostraría que había extrañado sus cartas—¿Algo interesante en este tiempo?.

—Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, obviamente hice cosas interesantes, unas fiestas espectaculares, por las cuales llorarías al no haber ido.—Magnus la observo, y al ver que no se rio como esperaba, frunció el ceño.—Sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte, y se que los horrores que debes haber pasado no son pocos.

Hermione, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, se levanto la manga derecha y le revelo, lo que estaba en su piel "Sangre Sucia". Magnus le tomo la mano y comenzo a observar la cicatriz.

—¿Esta maldito?—ella solo asintió y comenzó a sollozar—El que lo hizo, ¿Esta muerto?—Volvio a asentir.—¿Usaste un hechizo de _Glamour_?

—No funciona, es magia negra así que lo repele. —Magnus, intento usar su propio _Glamour_ , pero tal como ella había explicado la marca lo repelía, solto un suspiro frustrado, para luego hacer que Hermione se parara.

—Vamos, te llevare a la peluquería, ninguna amiga mia, puede ser vista en mi presencia con tan horrible cabellera.—Hermione solto un hipido, y murmuro algo como un "gracias"

* * *

Hermione, se mordia las uñas nerviosa mientras esperaba que sonara el timbre de su departamento, las ansias de la llegada de Magnus la estaban matando, su Novio no entendía por que estaba tan nerviosa si decia que era solo un amigo, cuando le conto que tendrían visita, le dijo que evitara ser un idiota o lo intentara...por lo menos.

Cuando sonó el timbre, la chica se paro de un salto y corrió a abrir la puerta a lo que Draco(su novio) solo suspiro.—¡Magnus!, pense que te habia pasado algo.

—Hermione, tu creías que me perdería conocer a un Novio decente, según tus cartas este si es inteligente y puedes tener conversaciones que no sean de ese estupido deporte.—Magnus fue interrumpido por un carraspeo, miro sobre el hombro de Hermione, y vio un chico rubio platino, que iba vestido como si fuera a un funeral.— Y tenias que irte al otro extremo, un niño rico y mas encima teñido.

Hermione rodó nos ojos y comenzó con las presentaciones.—Draco, el es Magnus Bane otro de mis mejores amigos, Magnus el es Draco Malfoy mi novio—Magnus escucho el nombre, y fue lo unico que necesito para que Draco estuviera siendo amarrado a una silla y comenzará a interrogarlo.

—Si, estas usando a Hermione mas te vale que lo confieses ahora por que todas las cosas que podras haber aprendido con tu familia se quedaran cortas con lo que yo se, y sufrirías tanto que desearías no haber nacido.

—Magnus, te aseguro que él a cambiado ya no es un patán.—Magnus movió su mano y lo solto, Draco se encontraba completamente desconcertado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, un momento estaba siendo amenazado, al otro estaba suelto pero no habia visto a nadie usar una varita.

—¿Tu crees, que es completamente confiable, como para contarle?.—Hermione asintió a lo que Magnus se dio la vuelta.—Ahora me presentare bien, soy Magnus Bane el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

—¿Gran Brujo? ¿Brooklyn?, Hermione ¿intentas hacerme una broma?— al ver que Hermione le observaba seriamente.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que supo antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

—Draco esto es serio, Magnus me quiere presentar a su novio y a la familia de su novio, y no se como lo esta haciendo luego de lo de Ragnor.

—Repiteme, por que estoy aqui contigo esperando en este cafe.

—Por que Magnus, quiere que conozcas al hermano adoptivo de su novio, dice que también es rubio teñido.—Observa a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados y comienza a tomar su cafe indignado, haciendo que ella se ria y mueva la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos queden mas desordenados, y cuando escuchan a lo lejos un grito de horror sabe que llegaron.

—¡Hermione, otra vez tu cabello!, Isabelle vez que no miento, si no fuera por mi estaria peor, por lo menos su novio tiene amigas que la mantienen bien vestida.—Hermione lo abrazo o todo lo que puedes abrazar a alguien estando embarazada de 5 meses.

—Quiero conocer a Alec, según me lo describiste me recuerda algo a Theo.

—Hermione, creo que Theo es bastante Hetero, por algo se va a casar con tu amiga.

—Físicamente idiota, se que te tiene irratado lo del almuerzo en la Madriguera, pero es el cumpleaños de Teddy.

Magnus y el resto que habia llegado observaron la "discusión", hasta que claramente no habia mas discusión por qué se estaban besando de una manera no apta para menores, y Magnus carraspeo incomodo, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara y Draco sonriera engreído.

—Bueno, ellos Son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Malfoy—Señalo a los previamente mencionados y sonrió, luego se dio la vuelta e hizo las otras presentaciones.—Isabelle Lightwood— señalando a la pelinegra.— Clarissa Morgersten—Señalando a la Pelirroja.— Jace Herondale.—Señala al rubio— y Alexander Lightwood, el cual ustedes vinieron a conocer.

—Te dije que se parecia a Theo— dijo Hermione a Draco y le dio un codazo en el estomago, para luego dirigirse a los demas—¿Quieren ir a nuestra casa?, hemos dejado a Lyra con mis padres, pero deben trabajar asi que Draco ira por ella.

El mencionado hizo un ademán y salio rápidamente del cafe.—Lo siento, pero la ultima vez que vimos a Magnus, Termino pidiéndole Perdón a Harry, por todas las humillaciones que le habia hecho— Hermione, sonrió al recuerdo y les señalo al grupo, que la siguieran a un callejon.

Por que era el mismo cafe en el cual ella habia conocido a Magnus, y habia dejado entrar otro tipo de magia a su vida.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
